


Two Moons Wild

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only a little Vegeta/Goku drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Moons Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_anu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sasha_anu).



> Snippet written for sasha_anu

Five long years. Five endless years he'd trained, pushing until his body gave out and repeating, and he'd never won. Never surpassed that damned second-class brain-damaged baka... never until now.

They'd been called to a world with twin moons, moons that stirred wildness in Saiyajin blood, stripped the clumsy human façade from Kakarott's mind and actions, leaving him lost in instincts he had no control over...

..and that Vegeta had too much experience with. Not the way he might have preferred to finally best Kakarott, but with him helpless in his hands, lost in this wild passion... it would do.


End file.
